Vod and the Demons
by VodsulBeelzebub
Summary: Vodsul is just a loner at his middle school. but when his girlfriend jennis is murdered, he discovers a secret about himself that he never knew... inspired by Supernatural
1. Chapter 1: Worst Day Ever

AN:Okay so this is the first chapter of a story I'm writing. Its called "Vodsul and the demons" and it's inspired by my favorite tv show, Supernatural. It's about… well, you'll see what it's about ;) anyway feedback welcome (BUT only advice, not hate)

The thunder crackled above me with a BOOM. It was raining again, really hard. I usually didn't not mind the rain because it made everyone else feel like how i always feel but today… today was differant. Today I felt even more sad than usual. Suddenly-

Splash! I shouted and fell in a puddle. Now my favorite MCR shirt was covered in water. I frowned. This day was getting more bad by the second.

It all started when I woke up that morning. I was really tired because I stayed up late talking to my girlfriend, Jennie. My mom said:

"Get out of bed Vod (that's my name) your late for school!" She said angry.

"Okay okay" I mumbled. I got out of bed lethargically and brushed my teeth. I was out of toothpaste though.

Then when I went to eat breakfast we had no poptarts or waffles so I had to make toast. It got burnt.

"The toaster is broken" I said to mom.

"I don't care" she said.

I ate my toast angrily and went to school I put on my favorite MCR t-shirt, black jeans. And I put on my eyeliner even though everyone said it made me look like a girl. I didn't care.

Then, I went to school.

When I got to school there was a fight in the hall. My best friend, Jesus was getting beat up by some gen-pop bullies. there names were Chad and Alex

"Hey!" I shouted. "Stop that or fight me!"

One of the bullies turned to me. He took outa knife!

"Come on, Winchester! Fight us!" He came towards me.

Suddenly I grabbed his arm and twisted it! There was a crunching and he screamed and dropped the knife. It clambered to the ground and Jesus grabbed it and ponted it at him while I held him still. Suddenly…

"What are you doing, Vod Winchester?!" A loud voice boomed behind me. "Uh oh," I thought. "It's Mr. rollins."

It was. He glared at me, his bushy eyebrows making an ugly v shape above his eyes. I was in trouble. He came towards us and took Jesus's knife.

"They were trying to kill me!" shouted the bully.

"No! Said Jesus. "They started it and Vod saved me!You have to believe us!"

"I don't believe you," said Mr Rollins, laughing. "And You're going strait to the principle's office!"

So we went there and I had to sit in the office. I explained what happened to the principle but he didn't believe me too, and he said i was suspendid for bringing a knife to school and attacking another student. He said I had to go home right now.

"Can I call my mom to pick-" I started.

"NO!" Mr. Rollins interrupted. "students can't use phones during school. Off and away during the day is the rule, now GET OUT!"

I sulking went and got my backpack and walked home. That was when it started raining and I fell in the puddle, and now you are all caught up.

"This is the worst day of my life!" i said. I walked inside my house.

"Your home early" said my mom.

"It was a half day I said

"Okay did you do your homework?" she asked suspiciously

"Yes," I lied. I hadn't but I didn't want her to be mad.

I went to my room. "This day can't get any worse!" i shouted. II had just sat down on my bed and starting to cry when the phone rang. "It must be Jennie!" i thought. I grabed the phone up and pressed the button.

"Hi jennie!" I said excitably.

"This isn't Jennie" said the voice. It sounded sad. This is Jennies' mom. Jennie did in an accident today. She was walking home from school and a car hit her and ran away! Her last words were "i love you vod." I"m sorry."

I started crying really hard. I knew right away it was those bullies. They must of killed jenni to get back at me but i didn't have proof. I needed to find the truth. I needed to investigate the crime. And so...

I went to where the accident happened. It was time to do some detective work.


	2. Chapter 2: Detective Time

Chapter 2

So what do you think so far? I know this part isn't as good as the first bit because i don't know much about how to be a detective but i did my best. Feedback welcome (BUT DON'T BE MEAN! Haters WILL be banned) This chapter is also a bit shorter. The next ones might be longer I think.

I went to the place where Jenni was hit. There was crime scene tape adhesived to the trees to make a fence. I went under it. There had to be some evidence here to find out who killed her so I looked.

Suddenly I saw something shining in the sunlight. (It stopped raining after I got home) It was a knife! I looked at it. It was the same knife that the bullies had earlier! So that was a clue that it might be them. I kept looking

The second clue was some blood on the ground. But it wasn't jennis blood - someone in the car must of been hurt when they hit jenni from the impact. I took some of the blood. Jesus was good at chemistry maybe he could find out who's blood it was?

The third and final clue was…

Suddenly there was screeching tires behind me! I spun around. A car was coming towards me. One of the headlights was broken and there was blood on it. It was the same car that killed Jennie! I grabbed the knife of the ground and glared at the car. It was gettling closer… closer…

I jumped out of the way and stabbed one of the tires with the knife. It popped and the car had to stop. They stopped by the side of the road and I went towards them with the knife.

"Whose in there?" I shouted. Why are you trying to kill me?"

The man in the car laughed and got out. It was…

MR ROLLINS!

(Betcha didn;t see THAT one comin :))


End file.
